Falsely Accused
by elbcw
Summary: " 'The description that Marie gave of the man who attacked her means that I already know who the man was.' The Comte moved his gaze to settle on d'Artagnan. 'What' said Porthos. Athos shook his head, Porthos paused, his face a picture of fury. Aramis was watching the Comte carefully. D'Artagnan was trying to hide his shock at the accusation and failing. "
1. Chapter 1

Falsely Accused

Chapter one

D'Artagnan was scared. He was about to die. He was not about to die in battle. His death was pointless and wrong.

Porthos had been shocked. He could not help him.

Athos had made an effort to save him. He had failed.

Aramis had walked away from him. He had agreed that d'Artagnan should die.

D'Artagnan had been abandoned. He had been betrayed.

MMMM

 _The Previous Morning..._

'Leave him alone, we've done nothing to you,' said the young woman as she tugged at the arm of the man who had pushed her husband up against the wall.

'Shut up Sarah,' said the man with a sneer, 'the sooner he learns his lesson the better, I don't like snitches.'

'Please, you're hurting him.'

Sarah tried to pull the man off her husband a second time, but she lacked the strength. The man holding him against the wall was tall. Taller than her husband who was clutching at the man's wrists trying, ineffectually, to free himself, a look of fear in his eyes.

When a gun was pushed into the man's cheek he slowly released his captive and backed off a few paces. Before turning his back and running away without looking back. The man disappeared around the corner.

'Thank you, monsieur,' said the man who had been attacked.

Sarah looked up at the man, a Musketeer, she realised, recognising the uniform. The Musketeer stepped forward and held out his hand to help Sarah's husband peel himself off the wall where he was still leaning.

'Thank you sir, Vincent thinks my husband told the local landowner he had been thieving. He didn't, but Vincent won't believe us.'

'Sounds like Vincent should be taught a lesson, if we see him again we'll 'ave a word,' said a second Musketeer who was still mounted.

Sarah looked around and saw two further soldiers sitting on their horses watching the event unfold. One was grinning, the other did not look amused.

'Are you going to see the Comte?' asked the man.

'Yes,' said the Musketeer.

'You won't find him at his house, he'll be by the lake, they're executing a robber this morning.'

The Musketeer glanced across to the other soldiers, the grinning one had sobered at the news of the execution.

'Thank you,' said the unamused Musketeer, 'd'Artagnan, come on...we will head for the lake.'

Sarah watched as the one called d'Artagnan remounted his horse, he nodded at her and her husband before following his comrades along the road at a trot.

MMMM

'You are too good...for your own good,' said Porthos as they rode away.

D'Artagnan smiled, 'I was hardly going to leave them being attacked was I?'

'If he hadn't intervened, I would have,' said Aramis looking back at them both.

They were trotting towards the lake where the couple had said the local Comte would be. The news that an execution was to take place was not pleasant. Justice had to be done, but some minor nobles took too much pleasure from dishing out their own punishments.

Treville had despatched them the previous day to visit Damien Paquet, a local Comte and landowner. He was a useful emissary between the King and other minor nobles in the area. He had the ear of several of the men whose attitudes were not quite as royalist as the King would have liked. The King liked to remind his noblemen that he was the King and they should do his bidding.

Porthos did not like this sort of assignment. Athos was always the one who did all the work, the rest of them generally ended up just waiting. But the show of numbers was needed to enforce the message.

The village the Comte owned was situated by a large lake. A bridge crossed the lake at one end where it narrowed before turning into a small river which led down from some rolling hills. The stone bridge was well maintained, it was wide enough for two carriages to pass each other and consisted of two arches which met in the middle, a flared base protruded slightly from the water where the arches joined.

The village, on the opposite side of the lake, had a few houses, a tavern and a blacksmith. Porthos could see a few stall holders with their wares on display set up around a small paved area, open on one side to the narrowed part of the lake.

Shouts could be heard from the bridge. As they approached they could make out a small group of people stood on the bridge with three men on the wall that acted as a barrier along the side.

Porthos guessed this was the execution party. He baulked at the thought. Having once been on the receiving end of such a sentence he had every sympathy for the condemned, innocent or guilty.

MMMM

The Comte lived in a large house set a short distance from the main village, up a winding track, it looked down on the rest of the buildings. Aramis could make out a large courtyard in front of the house with a covered walkway that ran around the outside. The Comte was a man who knew how to spend his money, not only did he maintain his home, he also kept the impressive bridge that linked the two sides of the narrow part of the lake in good condition.

As they began to cross Athos took the lead, the other three dropped back to let him do the talking. It was clear Athos hoped to stop the impending execution, but luck was not to be with them.

'That is barbaric,' said Aramis quietly as they realised how the poor prisoner was to meet his doom.

The man in the centre of the three stood on the wall along the edge of the bridge was struggling against the men on either side of him. He had his arms tied behind him firmly with rope. His knees were similarly bound. His ankles were bound with another rope that was also attached to a stone statue, the rope entwined around the arms of the female form immortalised in the white stone. The statue was teetering on the edge of the wall, it was obvious to the advancing Musketeers that the statue was there to weigh the condemned man down. The Comte meant to drown the man.

Athos quickened the pace of his horse, but to no avail. One of the men pushed the statue off the side of the wall, a split second later the bound man was yanked off with force plummeting to the water below with a scream of terror.

The group of people who were stood on the bridge paused for a moment before moving away. They walked back towards the village, one woman remained at the edge of the bridge looking over at the ripples that had been left by the man's entrance. After a few moments, she too retreated slowly. One of the other women who had attended the execution waited for her, pulling her into a firm embrace as they walked away.

Three men remained. They looked across to the Musketeers as they reached them.

'I suppose you would have liked to stop that,' said the oldest of the three men. The man, in his late forties, with thinning brown hair spoke with sarcasm.

'It was my intention,' said Athos, 'but I do not have the authority to overrule you, I am, after all, a simple soldier.'

Aramis hid a smile, as Athos, who was rarely a 'simple soldier' continued to talk down to the Comte, even after he had dismounted.

'I am Athos of the King's Musketeers, I have several messages from his Majesty for you and the other local noblemen.'

The Comte nodded, 'I can't accommodate the four of you, you will have to stay elsewhere.'

The Comte eyed each of them with contempt. He clearly had no respect for them as soldiers or men.

'We do not need accommodating,' said Athos, 'just a little of your time in which to pass on the messages.'

'Very well, we can do it now. Not here though, up at my house. I'll not be needed here for another hour.'

The Comte looked at them all again, before speaking, 'I have the body pulled out of the lake, see the other rope there,' he pointed to a couple of men standing by a rope which was secured at the end of the bridge, trailing into the water where the condemned man had fallen.

'The body is put on display as a warning to others.'

Aramis glanced across at d'Artagnan who had pulled a face of disgust at the thought. Porthos was looking back towards the lake, clearly not enjoying the conversation.

One of the younger men was looking at them all, he glanced back at the Comte, 'father, why does it take four of them to deliver a message?'

'Because the King wants to show me that he is serious about the messages they have to deliver, now I will meet you in the courtyard in a few minutes.'

The Comte turned his back on them and continued to speak to his son quietly for a few minutes. Athos remounted and led them further up the hill. They dismounted outside the gates to the courtyard. As they would not be staying there was no point stabling the horses. D'Artagnan led his and Porthos' horse, while Aramis took the reins of Athos' and his own towards a small stand of trees with low branches.

'I don't much like our host,' said d'Artagnan, looking down the road toward the Comte and his son who had just started to walk toward the house.

'I know,' replied Aramis as they loosely tied the horses to the branches, 'whilst I agree that justice must be done, there are less barbaric methods to deal with wrongdoers.'

'And putting the body on display is just...horrible.'

Aramis nodded, 'it is, I don't believe it even acts as a deterrent to others. Crimes still happen, regardless of what is done to the criminal. Desperate people, because let's face it most of them are desperate, do desperate things.'

They wandered back toward Athos and Porthos who were waiting for the Comte and his son before entering the courtyard.

MMMM

Athos listened to the man as he bemoaned the King, the Comte knew that Athos would not relate what he was saying back to the King word for word.

'Monsieur Paquet,' said Athos, who could not be bothered with etiquette, 'if you are quite finished we will take our leave.'

Paquet looked annoyed at Athos for not calling him by his title. Athos did not care, the obnoxious man did not deserve to be a landowner, let alone a Comte. The Comte glared at him for a few moments and was about to wave them away when he paused staring passed them. A man had entered the courtyard at a run. He skirted around the edge and approached the Comte with a dignified bow, despite his heaving shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.

The Comte beckoned the man forward. The four Musketeers stood waiting to be dismissed. Athos was contemplating just turning and going when he noticed that Aramis was looking in his direction. Aramis shook his head slightly, Athos nodded in return. His friend had read his mind and did not want him to do something he might later regret.

They continued to wait. The breathless man was talking quietly to the Comte, Athos could not hear what was being said, but he took a greater interest when both the Comte and the man looked in their direction. The expressions on their faces were serious. Athos wondered what the man was saying. After a few more minutes intense discussion the man stepped back and walked across the courtyard to where the Comte's son, Marc, was stood. Another conversation took place before Marc disappeared from sight into the main house.

The man nodded to the Comte and walked a few paces closer to the Musketeers before stopping behind d'Artagnan and Porthos.

The Comte took a few steps forward, towards the four of them before he spoke again.

'A young woman in the village has been attacked. She has been assaulted, sexually, by a man.'

'My sympathies,' said Athos, unable to hide his confusion, 'I fail to see what that has to do with us.'

The Comte continued as if Athos had not spoken, 'in my capacity as landowner of the village it is up to me to dispense justice, and justice will be done. I cannot allow the women of the village to live in fear that they will be attacked each time they leave the safety of their homes. I do not wish to see a sexual predator allowed to prey on innocent young women.'

Athos glanced across at the others. D'Artagnan and Porthos looked confused, Aramis looked concerned.

'The description that Marie gave of the man who attacked her means that I already know who the man was.'

The Comte moved his gaze to settle on d'Artagnan.

'What?' said Porthos taking a step towards the Comte.

Athos held out his hand and shook his head, Porthos paused, his face a picture of fury. Aramis was watching the Comte carefully. D'Artagnan was trying to hide his shock at the obvious accusation, but he was failing.

'I do not know who the poor woman has described but it cannot be my friend. He has been with at least one of us all day. He has not had the chance to attack anyone, not that he would anyway.'

'I do not believe you. You are trying to defend your man. I have jurisdiction over you and I will pass judgement.'

Porthos took another step forward, Athos knew that given the chance the big musketeer would tear the Comte limb from limb in a bid to protect his brother. D'Artagnan managed to stand his ground.

'I haven't attacked anyone. When the woman sees me she will see that she is mistaken. Where is she? Let me prove to you that it was not me.'

The Comte replied, 'not only did she describe you physically she also described what you were wearing, your uniforms are quite distinctive.'

'Arrest him if you must, but there will be a trial, where the victim will be cross-examined, by myself,' said Athos who was stopped from continuing by the Comte.

'There will be no trial, he is guilty,' said the Comte, 'and I pass sentence immediately. He will be executed in the morning.'

'What? But I haven't done anything, all you have is a description. There must be another man dressed in a similar cloak and pauldron. The colours are not uncommon,' said d'Artagnan with a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

Three men stepped forward, one of them pushed Porthos back a few paces as the other two grabbed d'Artagnan who tried to shrug them off.

Porthos took a step forward but was grabbed by the arm. Aramis glared at him, then glanced over at Athos.

'Leave him,' he said with unusual venom in his voice, 'if the Comte says he's guilty he must be. I don't want anything further to do with him. Filthy animal, attacking innocent girls.'

Porthos stared at his friend as if he had gone mad. Athos could see the shock in Porthos eyes and the look of utter betrayal in d'Artagnan's. But Aramis continued his verbal attack on their friend.

'I always thought there was something wrong with you. The way you look at women. It isn't right. You leer at them all the time,' Aramis paused and looked across to the Comte, 'Sir, I think you will be doing France a great favour by ridding it of something so disgusting.'

Aramis turned and walked from the courtyard, dragging a stunned Porthos behind him. Athos followed giving Porthos a look that made the big Musketeer stop pulling at Aramis. The anger was clear in Porthos eyes as he allowed himself to be walked from the courtyard.

Athos turned back to d'Artagnan, the younger man looked shocked and betrayed, his breathing was quick. The two men who had grabbed him were binding his arms behind his back and removing his weapons belt. As Athos followed Aramis and Porthos from the courtyard he saw the two men forcing the bound Musketeer away in the other direction.

D'Artagnan could not hide the fear as he was taken away.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Athos followed Aramis and Porthos. Aramis continued to pull an increasingly angry looking Porthos away from the house towards the trees where the horses were tethered.

When Porthos saw that they were out of sight of the house he pulled free of Aramis. Something Athos knew he would have been able to do at any time but had not done so, probably due to being very shocked at Aramis' behaviour.

After pulling free he turned to Aramis who was about to speak. Porthos did not give Aramis the chance, he grabbed the front of the marksman's doublet and thrust him back a couple of paces and pushed him into the trunk of one of the trees, lifting him slightly in the process. Aramis' feet were barely touching the ground, the position Porthos had put his friend in meant he was struggling to take a breath, let alone speak. Aramis scrabbled at Porthos' hands but to no avail. Porthos was not going to release Aramis until he wanted to.

'What is wrong with you?' said Porthos through clenched teeth, he pulled Aramis forward slightly before pushing him back into the tree again, 'you just abandoned d'Artagnan.'

'Porthos,' said Athos as he looked at Aramis who was staring at him with wide eyes. It was clear the marksman wanted to speak, but was not being given the chance.

'You might as well have taken your sword and run him through there and then.'

'Porthos let him go, let him speak.'

Athos pulled at Porthos' arm, but Porthos was not ready to release his friend.

'Porthos!'

Without releasing Aramis the big musketeer turned his head to look at Athos.

'Let him go, he did that on purpose, he had a reason for acting as he did. Let him speak.'

Porthos looked back to Aramis who was taking short gasping breaths, still weakly grabbing at his wrists. Porthos continued to look at Aramis for a few more seconds before he let him go and took a step back.

Athos stepped forward and stopped Aramis from collapsing to the ground, grabbing him under the arms and slowing his fall. Once he had helped Aramis to sit, he kept a hand on the marksman's shoulder as he gasped for air.

'Get him some water,' said Athos. Porthos glared for a second before walking to the nearest horse, d'Artagnan's, and grabbing the water skin from the saddle bag.

He handed it to Athos who pulled the stopper and helped the still panting man sat in front of him take a drink. Aramis pushed the skin away after taking a few sips.

'I'm sorry,' he said croakily, 'there were men...on the roof...of the covered bit...around the courtyard.'

Porthos took a few steps towards them, Athos glanced around, unsure of the big man's intentions. But Porthos already looked contrite despite Aramis having only started to explain why he had behaved as he had.

'They had guns. I saw Paquet give them a signal...they were aiming at all of us...when he accused d'Artagnan...I thought he might just shoot us all.'

Aramis paused and looked up at Porthos, 'I'm sorry Porthos, but I could not think...how else to get us away...without Paquet realising I had seen the men.'

Porthos crouched down in front of Aramis.

'Sorry,' he said.

Aramis nodded at his friend, 'don't worry about it...if I convinced you I must have...convinced Paquet.'

Porthos squeezed Aramis' shoulder for a few seconds. Athos sat back on his heels, watching as Aramis settled his breathing, unconsciously rubbing his neck.

'What are we going to do?'

Athos looked across to Porthos who had voiced the question that was on all of their lips.

D'Artagnan was in serious danger. They needed to come up with a plan and quickly.

MMMM

'Porthos, I'm fine now,' said Aramis, as Porthos helped him down from his horse.

They had ridden away from Paquet's house as soon as Aramis was able to mount up, it had taken the marksman a few minutes to stop shaking after Porthos had assaulted him.

As they had ridden Porthos had apologised again, he felt guilty for doubting his friend's intentions. At the time he had been so shocked at the accusation toward d'Artagnan that he had not taken the time to think that Aramis would never betray their friend in such a way.

They had stopped, out of sight of the village, to discuss how best to deal with the situation.

'Let's just put it behind us, Porthos, d'Artagnan should be our main concern,' said Aramis with a sad smile. It was clear Aramis did not want his friend to dwell on what he had done.

Porthos nodded, he turned to Athos who was stood looking back along the road they had just travelled, 'what's the plan then?'

Athos turned back to them, 'firstly I will go back and talk to Paquet alone. I will try to get him to see reason. D'Artagnan deserves a fair trial...although Paquet seemed quite certain of his guilt.'

Athos looked at the ground, he sighed despondently. Aramis stepped up to him and draped his arm over the swordsman's shoulders, 'we'll sort this out, even if we have to use force.'

Athos nodded, 'I know.'

A noise behind them made them all turn.

It was Sarah, the young woman d'Artagnan had helped earlier in the day. She looked at them nervously for a few seconds before she spoke, 'I heard what happened...with your friend.'

Porthos said, 'news travels fast round 'ere.'

Sarah smiled, 'it does Monsieur. I'm friends with Marie, the woman who was attacked.'

'D'Artagnan didn't do it...he was with us all day...there ain't no way 'e did it.'

Aramis laid his hand on Porthos' arm gently, he realised he was starting to raise his voice to the timid looking young woman.

Sarah shook her head, 'oh I know your friend didn't hurt Marie. But the description she gave does fit...d'Artagnan...well...but it also sounds like Vincent Travers. The man who thinks my husband spoke to the Comte about him.'

Porthos glanced across to Athos and Aramis who were both paying Sarah their full attention. This piece of information was what they needed to get their brother released.

'Will you come with us to Paquet?' asked Athos, 'will you tell him that?'

'I'm afraid the Comte won't believe me Monsieur. He doesn't like me. His son, Marc, wanted to marry me...but I turned him down, I had already accepted Luc's proposal. The Comte was not happy.'

Porthos asked, 'surely this is different, a man's life is at stake. The Comte should listen to you.'

Sarah shook her head, 'Paquet is not a cruel man…' she paused when she saw the look on the men's faces, 'his form of capital justice is, I admit cruel, but on the whole, he is fair. But when it comes to something as serious as the crime your friend is accused of, he is very single-minded. His wife was raped and murdered by three men a few years ago. You won't be able to change his mind.'

Porthos looked off into the distance, the situation had not improved. The Comte was a man who they had already annoyed, even before d'Artagnan had been wrongly accused of attacking one of his tenants. Now they knew that he would probably not be swayed in his decision to have d'Artagnan executed without a trial.

'We'll have to break him out,' said Porthos with determination.

'I agree,' said Athos, 'but let me see the Comte first, I can get an idea of how we might achieve our goal.'

Sarah spoke again, looking at Porthos and Aramis, 'our cottage is a few hundred yards along the river, if you would like to wait there for your friend to return, if there is anything we can do to help you...d'Artagnan helped us earlier, I would like to repay the favour, and I know Luc would as well.'

'Thank you,' said Aramis with a smile, 'perhaps we could leave the horses with you?'

Sarah nodded.

'What are you thinking?' asked Athos.

'I am thinking that Porthos and I should pay Monsieur Travers a visit. If he is the real attacker we could deliver him to the Comte and clear d'Artagnan's name.'

'I like that plan,' said Porthos.

Athos turned to go but Aramis stopped him, 'if the Comte lets you see d'Artagnan, could you tell him that I didn't mean what I said back there...if we can't…' Aramis paused, looking away for a moment, 'if we can't save him, I wouldn't want him to think that we...that I...abandoned him.'

Porthos reached up and rested his hand on Aramis shoulder. He had not considered what d'Artagnan would be thinking about them, particularly Aramis, after they had left him behind.

Athos nodded his understanding. They all knew there was a strong chance that they would not be able to save their friend.

But they would do everything they could to prevent his death.

MMMM

'I would like you to reconsider sir.'

'Why should I reconsider? Your man has been positively identified as attacking Marie. I will not be pushed around by the likes of you.'

'He has not been positively identified, you have convicted him based on a description. There are lots of young men who would fit his description. And I have seen several men wearing cloaks of a similar colour to the Musketeer uniform.'

The Comte regarded Athos for a few moments. They were in his study, a large room off the hallway of the house. Athos had remained standing when the Comte sat, Athos was doing his best to remain subservient to the Comte. But it was difficult, he wanted to tell the Comte exactly what he thought of him.

'I am afraid I cannot release your man. My decision stands, he will be executed in the morning.'

Athos had explained that they had further information that would clear d'Artagnan but the Comte would not entertain it, particularly after he heard the source of the information. Sarah had been correct, Paquet did not believe what she had said.

'May I see d'Artagnan?'

The Comte thought for a moment before speaking, 'I suppose I can allow that.'

Paquet nodded to the man stood by the door, before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Athos made a small bow and retreated from the room following the Comte's man.

They walked back to the courtyard before entering a small room. D'Artagnan was sat on the floor in the corner of a barred off area of the room. The small cell was bare. D'Artagnan still had his arms bound behind his back, he looked up as Athos stepped into the outer part of the room.

'I would like to speak to my man alone,' said Athos to the man who had shown him in.

The man shook his head and remained by the door, within earshot. Athos would not be able to speak freely to his friend.

D'Artagnan had managed to stand, he looked at Athos expectantly.

'He has no water. Why is he still restrained?'

The man at the door sneered as he spoke, 'what's the point of feeding 'im or giving 'im water? He'll be dead in a few hours...plenty to drink where he's going. And what's the point of untying him?'

Athos turned back to d'Artagnan, 'I am sorry you are being treated like this, I have spoken to Paquet again...he has not changed his mind.'

'Well you might as well go then, you didn't seem all that bothered when I was accused. You just followed Aramis.'

Athos was a little surprised at the vitriolic tone d'Artagnan took. The man seemed more angry than in fear of what was to happen.

'You could have done something then. The four of us could have taken on Paquet, he only had four men with him...you just walked away and left me. Aramis went and you and Porthos followed like sheep. I thought you were in charge. Has Aramis already gone back to Paris? Did you stay through some sense of duty?'

'D'Artagnan...I...we…' Athos realised he could not tell his friend that what he had perceived as an abandonment was not what it appeared. The man standing at the door would report back to Paquet what was said. Paquet was prepared to kill them all to ensure d'Artagnan's death. If Paquet was aware that they knew about the gunmen, he would make every effort to finish them all off. Regretfully Athos knew he had to leave d'Artagnan believing that Aramis had been the one who made them all leave him behind.

'Just go, you've done your duty, I don't bare you or Porthos any ill will. You're just sheep following Aramis.'

Athos could not find a response, he turned away, leaving the room and walking straight across the courtyard and away from the house. D'Artagnan thought he was going to die in a few hours time and that his brothers had abandoned him.

Athos hoped d'Artagnan was wrong.

MMMM

After Athos had walked back toward the Comte's house, Aramis and Porthos had walked the horses with Sarah to her cottage. Her husband, Luc, greeted them, he opened the gate to a small paddock that was home to a stubborn looking donkey.

'I'll feed and water them,' he said, 'It's the least we can do. Your friend helped us this morning. I can't imagine what you are all going through.'

Aramis replied, 'this is not the first time one of us has been falsely accused of a crime, I am sure we will sort this out.'

He handed the reins to Luc who led the two horses towards the fence where he started to remove their tack. Porthos led the other two over and left them together.

Sarah was waiting for them by the gate.

'Vincent lives in a small house, on the other side of the village, it has a rotten door, he doesn't maintain it well. You won't miss it. It is the last house on the main road.'

'Thank you,' said Porthos, 'you have already been more generous than you need to be.'

Sarah smiled, 'I hope you can save your friend.'

Aramis detected the sadness in her words, she did not hold out much hope for them. Aramis was inclined to agree. He hoped that Athos was able to at least delay the execution, but from what they had seen and heard of the Comte so far, he did not think his friend would have any success.

They walked back across the bridge, both men looking at the spot that they had seen the execution earlier in the day, both men knowing that their friend faced a similar fate in the following morning.

'If we can't find Vincent we'll 'ave to break him out tonight. There will be too many people around in the morning. There were a fair few who watched this morning.'

'And executing a soldier is always going to draw a crowd,' said Aramis as he refocused on the direction they were walking.

The people of the village stared at them as they walked passed, it was clear that the news had spread about quickly. Aramis was worried the people might become hostile towards them. He was glad they at least had allies in Sarah and Luc. Not wishing to cause a scene they walked quickly passed the stall holders and gossiping women. As they neared the edge of the village they saw fewer people and were able to relax a little.

'That was not pleasant,' remarked Aramis with a glance behind him.

'Imagine what it will be like tomorrow.'

'I would rather not.'

They could see Vincent's house ahead of them. Sarah was correct, the house was run down with a very rotten door. Aramis was surprised it was still in one piece.

Aramis pointed to the side of the house, Porthos nodded and peeled away. He walked around to the back, in case their quarry decided to run from them. After checking his weapons were all in place Aramis approached the door. He did not bother to knock, he simply pushed it open. The small house smelled musty, damp creeping up the walls and rat droppings showed Aramis that Vincent was not house proud.

'What do you want?' Vincent said as he scrambled out of the threadbare cushioned chair he had been sat in.

'A word with you,' replied Aramis taking a step towards the man, his hand on the butt of his gun.

Vincent was not stupid, he backed away from Aramis who advanced, not taking his eyes from the man. As he walked the floorboards creaked. Vincent took another step backwards, edging towards a door. Aramis took another step forward. The lack of maintenance in the house became very apparent to Aramis as his foot went straight through a rotten floorboard. Vincent, who Aramis had decided was in fact quite intelligent, had deliberately manoeuvred him to step on the rotten board. He was not hurt, but he knew it would take him a few seconds to extricate himself from the improvised trap.

'Porthos!' yelled Aramis as Vincent ran passed him, towards the door, 'he's coming out the front.'

As Vincent yanked the front door open and ran from the house Aramis managed to scramble up and followed, having lost precious seconds as he stumbled across the floor. Porthos glanced at him as he rushed after Vincent. Aramis waved him on, it would take too long to explain why he had not been able to catch the man.

They chased Vincent, who charged into the wooded area behind his house. The man must have known what they wanted him for. The news of d'Artagnan's imprisonment and impending execution had reached Vincent who probably thought he had got away with the crime.

Vincent did not want to be caught, he knew what would happen if Aramis and Porthos reached him. Vincent continued to run, he glanced back as Porthos gained on him. As he tried to change direction he slipped on a rock falling forward. Porthos skidded to a halt by the man's side.

As Aramis reached them Porthos turned to him with a frown and shook his head.

'Dead?' asked Aramis as he crouched beside the still form of Vincent and checked him for signs of life. A trickle of blood and a bruise to the man's temple the only injury. But enough to have taken his life.

'Dead,' replied Porthos with a sigh.

'This day just gets worse,' said Aramis as he rose.

Porthos looked at the dead man for a few seconds, 'he does look like d'Artagnan, you can see how the mistakes been made.'

'I don't think Paquet will care. He can't question a corpse...we have no choice, we have to rescue d'Artagnan, we're not going to be able to free him legitimately.'

MMMM

'I was not allowed to talk to him on my own, there was a guard with us,' said Athos, 'I am sorry, Aramis, but he was very angry at what you did. I could not get him to listen to me, he is scared and not thinking straight.'

Porthos watched as Aramis looked away, sadness in his eyes. He reached up and squeezed the marksman's shoulder.

'How are we gonna break 'im out then?' asked Porthos.

They were sat at Sarah and Luc's kitchen table, the couple had left them alone whilst they tended to the few animals they had on their small farm.

'I am sorry, but I do not think we will be able to break him out. He is being kept in a secure room, with no windows. There was a man at the door when I was allowed to see him. Paquet has several men dotted around the house and courtyard, it is too well guarded.'

'Are you giving up on him?' asked Porthos staring at Athos.

'No, I am simply saying I do not know how we are going to free him.'

Porthos sat back in his chair and sighed. With Vincent dead, their only remaining hope of freeing d'Artagnan had gone. If they could not break him out of the Comte's house they stood little chance of getting their brother back at all.

The young man was going to his death thinking that they had abandoned him. Athos looked defeated, an unusual sight for the swordsman. Porthos tried to think of other ways they could liberate their brother.

He looked across to Aramis who was gazing off into the distance, a pensive expression on his face. Athos was looking at Aramis as well.

'What are you thinking?' asked Athos.

'I have an idea, it might not work, probably won't...it'll be risky...and dangerous, for us all…'

Porthos and Athos both leaned forward, listening intently as Aramis outlined his idea. When he had finished he looked from Athos to Porthos expectantly.

'It is risky, and dangerous,' said Athos, 'but when have we let that stop us?'

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

D'Artagnan had sat in the corner of his small cell and watched as the sliver of daylight that framed the ill-fitting door had disappeared. He shivered, he was cold. He could not wrap his arms around himself. They had left him with his hands bound behind his back. He could not feel his hands. He was thirsty and hungry.

His captors cared little for his wellbeing. Athos had asked why he was still bound and why he had not been provided with water. The answer from the guard had been that it was pointless to give water to a condemned man.

Athos had left, his brother, the man he looked up to had walked away without looking back. As the door to the room had been shut Athos was crossing the courtyard. The man had not even gone back to the Comte to try to reason with the man again.

Aramis had turned against him almost immediately. He had said nothing to defend him. At least Athos and Porthos had complained that the accusation was wrong. Aramis had agreed that he should die. Aramis had practically applauded the decision to have him executed.

How could his friend have thought that he was capable of such a heinous crime? Aramis was one of the most trusting people he knew, and yet, at that moment he had agreed with the Comte and taken the others with him when he left. Porthos had followed blindly, at least Athos had made a weak attempt to get him out. Although d'Artagnan wondered how hard the swordsman had actually tried. Aramis had probably swayed them both to his way of thinking.

The light was beginning to return, his time was soon to be up. He wondered what it would be like, to drown. Would it hurt?

Noises outside brought him back to full alertness. He could hear several footsteps approach. The door was pushed open. The Comte and his son were stood a few yards from the door as three men entered the small room. One of them opened the barred cell. The three entered. As he was hauled to his feet, he made the decision that he would not go quietly or meekly, he would not simply walk to the bridge and his death. He would make it as difficult for the men as he could.

He did not support his weight, the men had to hold him up and drag him from the cell. He kicked out at the men and shouted at them, he even resorted to spitting at them. Paquet gave an order, d'Artagnan found himself on the ground of the Courtyard, his face being pushed into the dirt. The three men leaned on him keeping him still.

A rope was looped around his legs and tied firmly. They pulled him back up to stand and proceeded to drag him out of the courtyard. He had tired himself with the struggle and allowed the men to pull him along.

He expected to see his brothers, at least Athos and Porthos, in the crowd of people who had gathered to witness his death. None of his brothers were there. The crowd that had gathered were shouting at him, a couple of boys threw rotten fruit at him.

The betrayal of his brothers was all he could think of. Aramis had clearly persuaded Athos and Porthos to leave him. He felt sad that he would not see them again. He did not care about Aramis anymore. But Athos, the man he looked up to and Porthos who was always there when he needed him. D'Artagnan missed them both.

They had reached the bridge, he was pushed up to stand on the wall along the bridge. Two men climbed up beside him holding him still. He stared down into the water below the bridge, he was breathing quickly. He had been scared before, but nothing compared to how he felt at that particular moment. As he had been brought down from the house he had shouted out, protesting his innocence, but as he had neared the bridge the sheer fear of what was to come had rendered him silent.

Another rope was tied around his ankles, he glanced at the rope, following it with his eyes to the statue it was tied around.

With no ceremony the Comte stepped forward, he looked up at d'Artagnan who had to twist around slightly to see the man.

'You are a scourge on our society. We will be better off without you.'

The Comte heaved the statue off the bridge, for a split second d'Artagnan was able to watch the rope uncoil. He was pulled from the bridge with a jerk.

In the second it took him to fall to the water he held his breath. He wondered why his natural reaction was to hold his breath, what was the point?

MMMM

Athos could hear the baying crowd above him on the bridge. The people of the village had been there for a while before d'Artagnan was brought out. There had been a general murmuring to begin with but, as the time of the execution had neared, he had heard angry shouts.

The three of them had been in place for some time. They could not afford to be spotted taking up their positions under the bridge. Athos was waiting on the other side of the bridge, underneath, on the small patch of muddy shoreline that stretched between the water and beginning of the stone arch. Aramis and Porthos were perched on the flared section of the underside of the bridge where the two arches met. They were crouched down waiting. Both men were wearing only their underclothes, they had swum over as the noise of the growing crowd had risen to a point where any splashes they made would not be heard.

As the noises increased above them Athos watched as Aramis stood and looked upwards as he began to take several deep breaths, the marksman was ready for the first part of the plan. Athos knew the next two or three minutes would decide d'Artagnan's fate.

A roar from the crowd, the statue fell, closely followed by their wrongly accused brother. As the statue splashed into the water Aramis dived after it.

Athos found himself holding his own breath, he watched as Porthos stood. The big musketeer was counting, his mouth silently forming the numbers as he did so. When he reached thirty he followed Aramis, diving under the water.

All Athos could do was wait and wonder how many of his brothers would return to the surface.

MMMM

The water was cool, not too cold but cool enough that he knew they would all suffer if they did not get out again quickly. But that was the furthest thing from his mind as he swam down, following d'Artagnan's decent.

The bound man had his eyes shut, Aramis was pleased to see he had held his breath. The chances of them getting him back the surface alive if he had not done so were slim. As it was the chances were not good. Aramis hated his plan, but neither Athos or Porthos had been able to come up with a better one.

The statue settled on the lake bed, a cloud of silt thrown up as it did so. D'Artagnan floated above the statue, he pulled at his binding a little, but seemed somehow defeated and accepting of his fate. Aramis hated seeing the man in such a state.

Another kick of his legs saw Aramis below the restrained man, the dagger he held had been sharped the night before. Aramis set to work slicing through the rope, he looked up, d'Artagnan was again struggling. He tried not to think about what d'Artagnan was thinking. He wondered if his friend was aware that they were in the process of rescuing him.

Aramis sensed Porthos' approached, he was glad, the effort of cutting the rope had cost him, he knew that he would have to surface soon. Porthos grabbed d'Artagnan, he looked down at Aramis just as he cut through the rope. With d'Artagnan free Aramis had no choice but to surface, his need for air paramount. Aramis had to trust that Porthos carried out his part of the plan correctly or they would all be caught.

Whilst Aramis had the luxury of being able to surface by swimming straight up, Porthos had to take d'Artagnan closer to the far side of the lake. If Porthos were to take d'Artagnan back up to the spot he had entered the water, the chances of the noises he would no doubt make on surfacing drawing the attention of those above was too great. D'Artagnan would be confused and probably splash about, if the crowd above were quiet they would hear the noise.

As Aramis surfaced he gasped for breath, panting. He quickly swam towards the far shore, he could see Athos anxiously watching the water. A few seconds later a disturbance a few yards ahead of him saw Porthos and d'Artagnan appear.

The restrained man gasped, and coughed, he was struggling to breathe. D'Artagnan continued to panic as Porthos pulled him towards the shoreline. Athos waded a few feet into the water and grabbed d'Artagnan, pulling the man to the safety of the shore.

MMMM

'Just breathe, slow down, we've got you, concentrate on your breathing, don't think about anything else,' said Porthos quietly into d'Artagnan's ear, he repeated the phrases over and over as he pulled the struggling man to the shore. He was grateful when Athos appeared and grabbed d'Artagnan under the arms and pulled him the rest of the way.

They pushed him onto his side as his shoulders continued to heave. He coughed and spluttered, it was obvious the man was in pain from the action of the continual coughs at the same time as he desperately tried to take a breath.

Porthos crouched in front of him, holding his shoulder, keeping him on his side. Athos was busy untying the rope around his legs and ankles. Aramis, who had caught up with them was knelt behind their brother unwinding the rope that was wrapped around d'Artagnan's wrists.

They could still hear the crowd above the bridge cheering. Porthos was glad of the noise, despite the reason behind it. D'Artagnan was still coughing, still confused.

Now that the ropes were gone the second phase of their plan could begin.

MMMM

When he had been grabbed, he had almost taken a breath. But some part of him knew that he should not. He did not know what was happened, but it seemed to be a good thing. He fought the urge to take a breath for as long as he could despite the growing pain in his chest. He was pulled upwards, he could not understand how he was not still attached to the heavy statue.

As he reached the surface he managed to open his eyes and realised it was Porthos who had him. He had not been abandoned by his friend. They surfaced at the same moment that he was forced to take a breath. He coughed, trying to clear the water away, he was struggling to take a full breath. His chest hurt as he continued to cough.

Porthos was pulling him through the water. He could not work out what was happening. He felt himself being pulled out of the water. Firm ground was underneath him, he was dragged further up the bank and pushed to lie on his side. He continued to cough and take small breaths. Porthos had told him to concentrate on his breathing. He did as he was told. He closed his eyes and did not think about anything but his breathing.

He felt the ropes being removed. He was pushed up to sit, he allowed it to happen, he did not resist. His doublet was undone and pulled off his shoulders.

'Just keep breathing, let us do the work,' said Athos as he tried to pull his arms free. D'Artagnan managed a nod before being doubling over with another fit of coughs.

With his doublet gone, d'Artagnan found himself being laid back slightly. He was leaning on something warm, or someone. Porthos, he thought, the big musketeer wrapped his arms around him, sharing his own body warmth. D'Artagnan kept his eyes shut as he panted and coughed.

'Just keep breathing for us, that's all you need to do,' he said, d'Artagnan thought that Porthos did not sound calm, even though he was trying to.

His boots were pulled from his feet. He was a little surprised to find his breeches being undone, and peeled off as well, but he did not have the strength to resist. Despite Porthos' attempt to keep him warm, he found that he was shivering. And tired. He wanted to sleep. The feeling had crept up on him, but now it was overwhelming.

Athos and Porthos had come back for him, they had rescued him. He had not been abandoned.

MMMM

As Porthos held the now limp d'Artagnan in his arms, Athos turned his attention to Aramis who was busy dressing Vincent's corpse in d'Artagnan's clothes.

'That was a good idea...paying those lads to keep the crowd noisy. Do you really think this will work?'

Aramis continued to ease the soaked breeches up the uncooperative corpse's legs as he replied, 'I have no idea, but they do look similar and we know Paquet will pull the body out. If there is no body he will know that d'Artagnan has escaped.'

Athos detected the concern in Aramis' voice and the slight tremor in his hands. His friend was clearly cold despite the activity. And his part of the plan was not finished yet.

Together they dressed the lifeless Vincent in d'Artagnan's doublet and pauldron. As Aramis got to work on the boots and ropes, Athos returned to Porthos and the sleeping d'Artagnan.

Porthos shivered, 'I'm not sure I'm doing 'im any good really.'

Athos was inclined to agree, he walked a few yards away and collected the bundle of blankets and Porthos and Aramis clothes.

'Sorry,' he said as he draped Porthos doublet around his shoulders and threw a blanket over d'Artagnan, 'I should have thought of that sooner.'

Porthos managed a chuckle, 'I think we are all a bit preoccupied.'

They looked across to Aramis who was finishing tying Vincent's hands behind his back.

'Does it look the same?'

'Yes,' both Athos and Porthos said at the same time.

Aramis sat back on his heels and contemplated his work for a few seconds. He nodded to himself before rising. He grabbed the end of the rope that was tied around their doppelganger's ankles. He wrapped the rope around his wrist several times as he began to take a series of deep breathes.

'Be careful,' said Athos.

'Don't risk yourself. We need you more than Paquet needs a body…' said Porthos.

Aramis turned to them both and smiled. He took another few deep breaths before walking out into the water dragging the body of Vincent behind him.

Aramis swam with ease back out to the flared section under the bridge where the two arches joined, the body of Vincent floated behind him. He reached up to where he and Porthos had been waiting and grabbed a loosened rock to use as a weight. After taking a few deeper breaths he pulled the rock into the water using it to drag himself, and Vincent, under.

'I should 'ave gone with him,' said Porthos as he shivered again.

'No. There is no point risking more lives than necessary.'

Porthos did not respond, he continued to watch the calm surface of the water. When Aramis had suggested they not only rescue d'Artagnan but put Vincent in his place, they had both thought it a step too far. But Aramis had pointed out that Paquet would drag the body out of the lake within the hour. If there was no body Paquet would come after them all.

Aramis was the strongest swimmer of the three of them and had been the obvious choice for the second phase of their plan. He had to tie the body to the statue in the same way d'Artagnan had been.

They continued to wait, the seconds ticking by. Porthos shifted slightly as he strained to see out across the water. Athos' hands had reached up to his weapons belt, he had begun to unbuckle it. He knew it would be foolhardy but even if he was only retrieving Aramis' body, he was not leaving his friend out there alone.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: thanks, as always, for your great reviews. I may not reply to you all (mainly 'cos I can't think what to say other than 'thanks') but they are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Four

Aramis broke the surface with a splash a few yards from the shore. He disappeared under the surface again for a few seconds before again reaching the surface. Athos had already waded out to him.

Athos grabbed the disorientated man. Aramis allowed Athos to help him back to the shoreline. He had his head bowed and was breathing quickly. Athos forced him to sit down as he knelt beside him, keeping him upright.

Much as they had done with d'Artagnan both Athos and Porthos encouraged their friend to merely concentrate on his breathing. Athos pulled Aramis' doublet closer and lay it over the marksman's shoulder when each of Aramis' breathes were accompanied by a shiver.

The noise of the crowd had died down, but they were no longer making any noise themselves. Aramis' breathing gradually settled, he looked up at Athos and nodded.

'I did it...the rope we left on the statue was tied tightly...it took longer than I thought it would...to undo.'

Aramis looked across to Porthos and the sleeping form of d'Artagnan.

'He's not stirred. But he's breathing fine now,' said Porthos glancing down at d'Artagnan.

The all looked around at the sound of footsteps from the side of the bridge.

'Monsieurs,' said Luc as he appeared around the corner, 'the crowd is gone now, they won't be back for about thirty minutes...did you manage it?'

'Yes Luc, he's gonna be fine.'

'I expect you are all cold, I've got my cart ready, quickly let's get you all back home.'

Luc stepped forward and helped Porthos to pull d'Artagnan upright. Athos joined them, between the three of them they carried the groggy musketeer up the bank to the cart Luc had left as close as he could.

'Start back, I will see to Aramis, he is pretending he is alright, but is clearly exhausted from two trips under the water,' said Athos as Porthos quickly redressed and climbed onto the small covered cart beside d'Artagnan.

Luc pushed the horse into a trot and steered the cart back to the road and away from the bridge. Athos returned to the underside of the bridge. Aramis was pulling his breeches back on, his hands shaking as he buttoned them up.

'We need to get d'Artagnan warm,' Aramis said as Athos reached him, grabbing his shirt and handing it to the marksman.

'We all need to get warm, you can barely move your fingers, have you even noticed how much you are shaking?'

Aramis took the shirt with a slight grin, he pulled the garment on and tucked it into his breeches before speaking.

'I was aware, but d'Artagnan's need is greater, he'll be in shock as well. I suspect he will be confused when he wakes up properly. We'll need to keep an eye on him.'

As he spoke Aramis pulled on his stockings and boots. Athos helped him to shrug into his doublet. The marksman was still breathing quickly, his shaking almost uncontrollable. Athos glared at him when he tried to button his jacket. Aramis allowed the swordsman to do it for him.

'I can do it…'

'We do not have all day.'

Aramis managed another grin, 'we got him back…'

'Yes, we did,' replied Athos, 'but I do not want to have to do that again, ever.'

After collecting the blankets that lay discarded on the ground they returned to the road. Aramis was walking quite stiffly, Athos could tell the man was still shivering, despite his attempts to hide it. If they had not been on a public road, he would have slung the blankets around his shoulders, but they could not do anything that would look suspicious.

When they reached Luc and Sarah house, Athos steered Aramis towards a chair by the fire, pushed him into it and threw a blanket over him.

Aramis looked annoyed, 'I want to check d'Artagnan.'

'No, you need to sit there and warm up. D'Artagnan is not injured, he is cold and needs rest. I can see to that. You can take a turn to sit with him when you have stopped shaking.'

Athos glared at Aramis for a few seconds until the marksman leaned back in the chair defeated. Athos walked into the bedroom. Sarah was busy laying out a dry shirt, underclothes and breeches for d'Artagnan. Porthos had stripped their friend and covered him in blankets.

'You did not have to give up your bed for him,' said Athos from the doorway.

'It's no bother,' replied the woman, 'he helped us yesterday and we are repaying the favour. Take as long as you need, there is broth ready on the fire.'

She nodded to them both and left the room.

'I'll sit with him for a while, you go and keep Aramis company, I need you both warmed up, and I am not sure Aramis will stay by the fire without someone watching him.'

Porthos chuckled, 'I'll tie 'im to the chair if I have to.'

MMMM

They took it in turns to sit with d'Artagnan. The young man had remained asleep for a while. He woke briefly whilst Athos was sat with him and managed to drink a little of the broth that Sarah had made for them. He was still disorientated, and Athos could not get any sense out of him. He fell asleep again quickly.

Aramis was sat in the chair by the bed leafing through a book when d'Artagnan next stirred. Porthos watched from his seat by the fire as Aramis put the book down and leaned forward slightly. They had propped d'Artagnan up with pillows as it seemed to help him breathe easier. As the musketeer opened his eyes he blinked a few times. Aramis smiled, he lay his hand on d'Artagnan's arm.

As d'Artagnan blinked Porthos noticed that he seemed to tense up a little. His focus was fully on Aramis. D'Artagnan's breathing quickened, he pulled his arm away from Aramis before leaning forward and trying to push the marksman.

'You left me, you walked away...you took them with you.'

'No, d'Artagnan…'

D'Artagnan was breathing hard in between coughs, he was weakly trying to move away from Aramis who seemed a little shocked at the man's outburst.

Athos, who had been sitting opposite Porthos, quickly made his way into the bedroom, he grabbed Aramis by the shoulders and steered him away.

'Let us talk to him first, he's confused…'

'I'm not confused, he thinks now that you and Porthos have rescued me we can all be friends again,' d'Artagnan was almost shouting, 'but he left me.'

Porthos had reached the doorway, he reached forward and caught Aramis' arm and gently pulled the marksman away. Aramis looked stunned.

Porthos said quietly, 'once we've talked to 'im he'll understand, he's confused...go outside, we'll come get you in a minute.'

Porthos gave Aramis a slight shove towards the door, the marksman walked off, his head slightly bowed.

'I can't believe you let him sit with me…'

'D'Artagnan, will you shut up for a moment and let us speak,' said Athos firmly with a glare at the man in the bed.

D'Artagnan stopped speaking, his breathing remained fast, his expression one of anger.

'The only reason you are not dead is because of what Aramis did.'

When d'Artagnan opened his mouth to complain again Porthos took a turn at glaring at him.

Athos continued to explain what had happened. He told d'Artagnan about the men with guns trained on them in the courtyard, he told him about Aramis' plan to rescue him. And he told d'Artagnan that Aramis had not only cut him free but risked his own life a second time to put Vincent's body in his place.

As Athos spoke d'Artagnan's expression changed from one of anger to repentance. As his breathing settled he looked towards the door Aramis had disappeared through.

'He'll understand why you were upset,' said Porthos, 'I believed him, back in the courtyard, I thought he had genuinely abandoned you. He was quite upset when he realised there was no way we could let you know it was an act. He thought you would die hating him, thinking you were alone.'

'I was so angry,' said d'Artagnan, not taking his eyes off the door, 'I think the anger I had for him kept me going during the night. It was really cold sat in that cell, but all I could think about was how he had walked away. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise to us,' said Porthos with a smile, '...and he won't hold it against you.'

MMMM

'Your friends are talking to d'Artagnan. He seems to have calmed down a bit now,' said Sarah as she sat on the bank of the stream beside Aramis.

Aramis had walked the few yards to the bank of the pretty stream that ran along the edge of the kitchen garden by the house. He was sat with his legs dangling over the bank looking at the water.

'I know he will understand, but I'm not used to being hated by people,' said Aramis, who could not help feeling a bit sorry for himself.

Sarah leaned into him slightly, 'I used to be quite popular in the village, but when I married Luc, after I turned down the Comte's son, people did not like me for a while. But it was only for a while, I don't think they even remember it now.'

They sat for a few minutes.

Aramis sighed, 'I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, we got him back, that's the main thing.'

Sarah pushed herself up to stand, 'I have hens that need seeing to. You and your friends take your time.'

'Thank you,' said Aramis as he returned to staring at the water.

'I guess we both know what it is like to be wrongly accused of something now,' said d'Artagnan as he lay a blanket around Aramis' shoulders and sat down next to him.

Aramis looked at his friend who was smiling and similarly clad in a blanket.

'Athos said he is not convinced you are warmed up yet, said you were still shaking a bit.'

'Perhaps I'm not that good at acting,' replied Aramis returning d'Artagnan's smile, 'how are you feeling now?'

'Sorry that I doubted you.'

'Don't be, it was an understandable reaction.'

'I know, but I shouldn't have even thought that you would abandon me, you're one of my best friends...how could I think that you would just leave me?'

'You thought it because at the time you were not thinking straight,' said Aramis, 'I do not blame you.'

'Good, now, can we go back in, because unlike you, I am ready to admit that I am still cold.'

Aramis chuckled and pulled himself up to stand, helping d'Artagnan up at the same time. They walked back to the house together.

MMMM

'You could stay the night and leave early in the morning,' said Sarah as she watched Porthos help d'Artagnan to mount up.

'We need to leave discreetly, if Paquet sees four of us leaving and not three, he may be a little suspicious,' said Athos.

'Your help has been greatly appreciated madam,' said Aramis from his horse, he smiled at her.

'Just look after d'Artagnan.'

'I don't need looking after,' said d'Artagnan with mock annoyance, quickly followed by a smile.

They turned the horses and slowly made their way along the road. Porthos looked across to d'Artagnan.

'What's the matter with you? For someone who was just saved from a watery grave you look very downcast,' he asked.

D'Artagnan shrugged, 'I just wish you hadn't had to take my doublet and pauldron.'

'Ahh,' said Aramis sarcastically, 'next time we will just leave you to drown then.'

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, 'you know what I mean.'

'I will buy you a new doublet,' said Aramis who looked across to Athos, 'if Athos will lend me the money.'

Athos shook his head, 'I will give you the money, we cannot have him wandering around without a decent jacket on. And we can get a new pauldron for you when we get back to Paris.'

D'Artagnan sighed, 'it won't be the same. I've not have the pauldron long, but it already had a few scratches and scuff marks on it.'

A clatter of hooves behind them caused all four to reach for their weapons as they turned the horses back.

Luc, reined in the horse he was riding looking a little worried until each Musketeer let go of their weapons.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...'

Porthos replied, 'we weren't scared.'

Luc reached into the saddlebag behind him and pulled out an object that he handed to d'Artagnan.

'My pauldron!'

'When they pulled the body out, Paquet does not suspect anything by the way, they put it on display. One of the locals took a fancy to your doublet, pulled it off the corpse and dumped your pauldron on the ground...I picked it up, thought you might like it back.'

D'Artagnan had already slipped it on his arm over the old jacket the Sarah had found for him. He smiled as he reached out and shook hands with Luc.

'Thank you...for all you have done for me.'

'My pleasure,' replied Luc, 'have a safe journey home.'

Luc turned the horse and trotted back the way he had come. The Musketeers turned back towards Paris.

'Are you happy now?' asked Porthos.

'Yes,' said d'Artagnan, 'I feel like a Musketeer again.'

The End.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. I have another story finished (sorry, another fairly Aramis centric one – well he is my favourite) so will put that up soon, and two in the planning stages. I'll be back!


End file.
